Nav'ien
Introduction Nav'ien is a main region of the continent Eid'run and well fabled across the known world of Éarthrun. It's considered to be it's own continent by many of it's inhabitants, namely the Illuskan, whom are the main inhabitants of the region. They share the region with the Dwarves of Mithrill Hall. Trade, coexistence and cooperation between the two races has flourished for centuries. The Illuskan are led by their King, Karl Úlfvòld and the dwarves by their King, Gillian Frosthammer. Ulutiuns inhabit Grun'Duk and Tundrasil and are generelly frowned upon because of their friendly approach to the Arctic Dwarves, but the Ulutiuns are no real threat; they live in scattered hunter-gatherer tribes and are generely friendly to other races. The region of Navi'en is home to many other races, including Halflings, Rock Gnomes, Forest Gnomes, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Trolls, Ogres, Mountain Orcs, Hill Giants, Frost Giants, Arctic Dwarves, Duergar, Troggoths, Yetis, Bugbears, Lizardfolk, and numerous wild animals. The Rock Gnomes of Nav'ien are a scattered people, but favored by the dwarves as well as the humans as a sturdy, reliable workforce due to their long life span, creativity, loyalty and craftmanship.The Halflings have settled in Odril, mainly in Yar'lan but also in small shires scattered on Selan. The Haflings was driven from their homeland shires in Swed'wah long ago, and are now protected by King Karl Úlfvòld. Rumor goes, that the Forest Gnomes tricked the Haflings into leaving, and taking over their homes but the official story is that Ogre's drove them out. The Forest Gnomes are almost mythical, and not many have actually seen one. Those who claim, they have, are deemed to be liars. Goblins are a genuine threat in all of Nav'ien. Due to their scattered and disorganised existence and their ability to hide themselves make them a very dificult foe to get rid of. Trolls, Troggoths, Ogres and Hill Giants wandrer the dense forests of Nord'wah and Swed'wah, but they are limited in their numbers and most are killed on sight by the Hirdmen. Hill Giants are very limited in numbers due to their grudge with the Ogre's. The Orcs was driven from the land long ago, but occasionaly nomadic tribes makes their way to the land. Upon discovery they are quickly taken care of by local Jarls or the Hirdmen. Mountain Orcs still remain active in the Frostspine Mountains, where they hide in caves or in their forts. Frost Giants have their homes deep within the northern part of the Frostspine Mountains, where they prey on the Arctic Dwarves as a workforce. The Dwarves of Mithrill Hall have long been at war with the Frost Giants and the Arctic Dwarves, but peace has sustained for almost a decade now, as long, as no one breaks the mutual agreement of a ceasefire, peace will be kept. The scarce population of Yeti's only rarely proves a threat, but they do happen to feed on Raindeer herds to much annoyance of the locals. Bugbears live in small secluded nomadic tribes, wandering the northeren part of Swed'wah often hiding in caves or terrorising the Goblins, now that the Orcs are gone. A rare form of Lizardfolk has recently been discovered in the eastern part of Nav'ien; they share the abillities of the common Lizardfolk, but has adapted to the cold weather of Nav'ien and thus have a more blue or black tint to their scales. The wild animals of Nav'ien include Dire Wolves and Bears, but even the rare Mountain Panthers and Polar Bears can be encountered to the north. The weather of Nav'ien is very versitile ranging from extremely cold winters, to hot and humid summers. Snowfall is common to the north all year, but during wintertime most of Nav'ien is snowclad. Current Status: Peaceful Current Threat Level: Guarded - General Threat List of Countries: Odril Swed'Wah Nord'Wah Edraesau Tundrasil Grun'Duk Frayvik Islands List of Interesting Locations: Frostspine Mountains Ruarl'Mog Islands Bornheim Island Rar'gnak Glacier The Sea of Ice List of Important Kings, Leaders, Chieftains, Politicians, Nobles, Jarls and Businessmen: King Karl Úlfvòld King Gillian Frosthammer List of Important Factions, Families, Guilds and Organisations and Councils: The House of Úlfvòld The Hirdmen Frosthammer Clan Runeshield Clan Goldforge Clan The Brutekin Guards List of Important Cities: Mithrill Hall Og'loth Tregaron Stok'heim List of known NPC's: None